There are many different kinds of applicators used to dispense a material applied to a surface. Many of these materials to be applied are medicaments or, in particular, dental materials used during a medical or dental procedure. One such applicator type device containing a material is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,570 entitled “Dental Container Type Applicator” and issuing to Dragan et al on May 9, 2000. Therein disclosed is a dental container type applicator in the form of a capsule. The material is extruded from the capsule and applied with the aid of minute fibers or flocking adhered to the discharge nozzle.
Another applicator type capsule is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,307 entitled “Dental Capsule for Containing and Dispensing Low Viscosity Dental Material and Method of Filing and Applying said Low Viscosity Material” and issuing to Discko, Jr. on Aug. 8, 2000. Therein disclosed is a dental capsule for dispensing low viscosity or liquid like dental materials. A sponge or cellular foam like material is contained within the body portion of the capsule. A displaceable piston is used to compress the saturated sponge or cellular foam like material to dispense the liquid or low viscosity material.
Another applicator for applying a material is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,972 entitled “Cushioned, Fiber-Covered Dental Delivery Tips” issuing to Fischer et al on May 7, 2002. Therein disclosed are various applicators or tips for dispensing or applying a dental material. In one embodiment, a material is contained within a portion of the applicator. Upon displacing a piston like portion of the applicator, a material is forced through a channel and through the tip of the applicator.
While these applicators and devices have been helpful in dispensing a material, they have required an applicator having multiple parts with a displaceable member or piston to dispense the material. While this is desirable for some applications, it may be advantageous to simply dip a brush or applicator into a material to better control the dispensing and application of the material. Accordingly, a brush may often be used as a simple cost effective way to apply a material. One such brush is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,934 entitled “Disposable Dental Applicator” and issuing to Discko on Apr. 18, 2000. Therein disclosed is an applicator having two ends which may be broken to form two separate independent applicators. The applicator may then be used to apply a material. This is a very cost effective and simple applicator. However, it is inconvenient in that the material cannot be conveniently stored with the applicator. A solution to this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,159 entitled “Single Patient Dose Medicament Dispenser with Applicator” and issuing to Discko, Jr. on Dec. 11, 2001. Therein disclosed is an applicator held in a material dispensing tray which contains a material to be dispensed. The tray has a cover protecting the applicator and the material. While the material is contained with the applicator, the package is relatively bulky and difficult to store and ship in large quantities.
Another applicator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,933 entitled “Applicator For Dispensing Liquids” and issuing to D'Alessio et al on Sep. 4, 2001. Therein disclosed is an applicator having a breakable ampule containing a material held therein. Upon squeezing the body portion of the applicator, the ampule breaks, releasing the liquid contained therein. The liquid then travels through the interior of the applicator to an applicator swab for application.
Although these applicators have adequately applied various different materials, they are not within disadvantages. Some of the applicators have multiple parts and are relatively expensive to manufacture. Other applicators are relatively large and difficult to store or package in large quantities.
In the manufacture of disposable applicators intended for a single use, it is important that the applicator be simple and easy to manufacture, and that provides little waste of applicator material or material to be dispensed. Therefore, there is a need to provide an applicator that contains a single dose of material that is easily and inexpensively manufactured and shipped together.